This application is for partial funding of the 1994 Summer Conference on Smooth Muscle to be held under the auspices of The Federation of American Federation for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from June 19- June 24, 1994, at Copper Mountain Colorado. This conference is part of a very successful series of FASEB Smooth Muscle Conferences, which were started in 1982 and held every three years since and is regarded as a regular update of our understanding of Smooth Muscle structure, function and pathology. New developments in the techniques of molecular biology, patchclamping and imaging have contributed exciting new insights into the mechanisms which control myofilament interaction, ion channel activity and active transport. It is important to bring together experts in all these varied fields as well as those with clinical insight in order to probe the set of critical questions related to smooth muscle structure, function and pathology listed in the accompanying program. Between 150-200 scientist will be selected from applications on the basis of expertise and contributions to the recent literature to provide an intellectually stimulating environment. The format of the conference is defined by FASEB and is typical of a Gordon conference, starting with registration and a reception on Sunday afternoon and evening, followed by scientific sessions in the mornings and evenings during the remainder of the week. To promote intellectual interaction between various disciplines three didactic lectures on Molecular Biology, Patchclamping and Imaging will be offered on an optional basis on Monday June 20. In addition to the presentations listed in the specific program below, emphasis will be placed on poster presentations. Nine young investigators will be selected from the participants submitting poster abstracts, to give 20 minute presentations in each of the sessions. Ample time is provided for poster viewing dung the morning and evening sessions as well as the afternoons. The format of the FASEB Conference on Smooth Muscle will provide a comprehensive review of recent progress as well as an intensive short course for scientists who are starting in this field of research or have broader clinical interests which include smooth muscle function. In addition it allows for extensive personal interaction between the participants on specific questions related to common research interests.